Some vehicles may be equipped with frameless door assemblies, which include a door and a door window (“window”). In these vehicles, the vehicle frame may include a window seal which receives an upper edge of the window when the door window is in the full up position. When a passenger attempts to enter the vehicle by engaging the door handle, a vehicle controller may command a lift motor to drive the window down a short distance, e.g., one or two centimeters, so that the upper edge of the window is no longer in the window seal. Similarly, when the passenger closes the door, the vehicle controller may command the lift motor to drive the window up a short distance, so that the upper edge of the window is in the seal.
When the temperature in or around the vehicle drops below freezing and there is moisture in the seal or on the upper edge of the window, the window may become frozen to the seal. This may make it more difficult to open the door.